Until Tomorrow
by swirliness
Summary: Robin and Marian's walk in the woods is ruined by a rainstorm. Pre-series fic set the day before Robin tells Marian he's leaving for the Holy Wars.


It had started off as a perfectly innocent walk in the forest. Now, running hand in hand through the pouring rain that was making her clothes stick most uncomfortably to her body and hearing his hearty laughter at their predicament, Marian could have sworn Robin planned this, rain and all.

"Robin," she gasped, breathless from their sprinting, "Where are we going?"

He turned his head to answer her, flashing her one of _those_ grins. Unfortunately for him, Robin didn't stop running as he did so, which meant he didn't see the tree root until it was too late.

"Robin! Watch…!"

Robin turned his head just as his foot made contact with the root. He fell, sprawling with his hand still enclosing Marian's, and so pulling her down with him. The angle of his fall caused him to land on his back, knocking all his breath from his lungs. Marian's equally ungraceful landing on his chest moments later, did nothing to improve his condition.

Although thoroughly winded and a little dizzy, Robin was extremely aware of Marian, lying sprawled across his chest, breathing heavily and thoroughly wet through. As much as he would have loved to stay there, feeling her pressed so close to him, the mud that was already seeping through his shirt prevented him from doing so.

He raised his head from the mud to look down at Marian, who seemed totally unconcerned about the ruined state of her clothing and was shaking with laughter.

"You are so _clumsy_ Robin!"

He raised his eyebrows and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"It's your fault, you were the one distracting me!" He ignored her noise of disbelief. "Come on" He dragged himself up, reaching down his hands to help her up. Using the momentum to his advantage, he pulled her against his chest again and reached his arms around her to hold her there. She removed the smug smile from his lips by pressing her own against them. Her arms stole around his neck and she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes in an effort to be closer to him. He moved one hand from her lower back to her hair, threading his fingers through her sodden locks.

They finally broke apart, breathless and stood, still entwined in close embrace just gazing at each other. Marian brought a hand round from Robin's neck to brush his soaked fringe from his face, returning the grin that was still spread across his features. Her hand moved to his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her palm before taking her hand again and gently pulling her into motion again.

They didn't break into a run this time, both considered themselves and their clothes as wet as they could get so saw no point in rushing. Instead they walked hand in hand, listening to the rain, the squelching of their boots in the mud and basking in each other's company.

"Robin?" she asked a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Mm?" He turned to look at her.

"Where _are_ you taking me?"

He let out a short laugh.

"I have no idea."

She rolled her eyes at him, though couldn't help but laugh with him. Only Robin would drag her off to the woods, then walk with her when it started to rain. A walk in the woods on a fine day could have been offered by anyone, but only Robin would stay out in the pouring rain just to be with her.

Marian turned to watch her companion as they walked. She marvelled at how much he had changed over the past few years. At eighteen years of age, Robin was about a head taller than her and three years older. Since his proposal two months earlier, Robin's visits to Knighton Hall had become more and more frequent, even though Marian knew that as his father's health was ailing his workload and responsibilities at Locksley were increasing.

Robin turned to her and saw her studying him. She ducked her head, blushing at being caught watching him. He stopped and turned towards her.

"Marian?"

She raised her head to look at him.

"I…" he broke off and dropped his gaze to his feet, as if he were steeling himself for his next words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then gave an inaudible sigh and lifted his head again to find her large blue eyes staring imploringly back at him. He flashed a small smile and brought his hands up to her face, gently stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"You are so beautiful Marian."

He couldn't tell her what he had brought her out here today to tell her. She looked so young just then, when she had gazed up at him, her wet hair clinging to her scalp and water running down her face. She had followed him into the forest, had not turned back when the heavens had opened, he couldn't tell her_now_. Instead he had told her she was beautiful, which although he thoroughly believed, was not the most important thought at the forefront of his mind.

All rational thoughts were chased from his mind, however, when he felt a warm pair of lips pressed feverently against his own. Loosing himself in her kiss his last thought was _'I'll tell her tomorrow'_


End file.
